In switching power-supply devices performing output voltage control through a switching operation performed by a switching element connected to an inductor, by intentionally applying a slight timing fluctuation (jitter) to an oscillation frequency of an oscillator used for performing on-off control of the switching element, the spectrum of a switching noise is distributed, thereby reducing an EMI noise.